The present disclosure relates to an information processing device.
Information processing devices have been known that perform alternate transition between an electric power supply state and an electric power non-supply state in which power consumption differs from that in the electric power supply state. An information processing device such as above performs transition to the electric power non-supply state when a non-use state of an operation section of interest continues for a predetermined period or more. In another information processing device, timing of transition to the electric power non-supply state can be postponed upon a sensor detecting a human body in transition to the electric power non-supply state.